Letter to Hermione
by Haunting Music
Summary: Draco is injured when serving his prison sentence and is forced to go to Hermione for counseling.
1. Chapter 1

Of all the Ministry's punishments, this was the worst. Sure, being the test guinea pig for the Department of Mysteries was awful, but this, this is barbaric. No man, certainly not he, Draco Malfoy, should be forced to expose himself in front of the woman he loves.

Not that kind of expose. He could do that with ease and skill, but feelings and therapy, not so much. He still couldn't believe, that, with all her talents, Hermione "Genius" Granger became a therapist for the Ministry's employees. More so, he couldn't believe he was forced to see her about something as small as severe trauma to the brain or some nonsense like that. He felt fine.

His supposed trauma, had come about in a workplace/prison sentence accident. After the war, the Malfoy family had been tried and found guilty. His father had been given the dementor's kiss without much argument among the jury. His mother is spending 6 years in Azkaban. He however, only spent a month there and was then released to help the Department of Mysteries as part of his parole. His fantasy of cleaning tables and doing chores was short lived.

Draco was given what some would call a prestigious position, or others, that knew far better, would call a death sentence. The Department needed help exploring the force of love. His torture began with a "confidential" questionnaire. In reality, a woman in a dark blue robe strapped him into a chair and blindfolded him. She then performed a spell that, he supposed, allowed her to read all of his secrets. Immediately afterwords, she giggled. She giggled so hard she poked him in the eye when removing his blindfold. When he asked why she was being so rude, she just shoved a piece of paper in his hands and hiccuping, left the room. Draco reclined in the chair and looked at the paper. His worst nightmare had come true.

Draco Malfoy never intended to love Hermione Granger. He only wanted to hate her. He tried his best to do so. And now, someone he didn't know found out that he was in love with the person who should have been, but never was, his enemy. Draco's hands started to shake slightly. However, when his new supervisor found him, Draco was the portrait of calmness. Draco had been assigned to be the test subject of all the Department's study in the love room. A few months later, Draco was undergoing a test when the tester spoke the spell incorrectly and hit him with something that made him black out.

Hermione was going to help him, or so he was told. His supervisor told him to keep his work confidential when talking to her. The irony was not lost on him. He knew that their was know way she could help if he couldn't even be a little honest with her. But therapy was definitely the worst part of his punishment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.**

 **I am so sorry for the wait. I was working on another story and I just forgot about this chapter. I promise you that these chapters will get much longer. Thank you so much to , AutumnRose12452, gurman, and Dizioli for being the first to follow and favorite this story. This is the first story I have written and I am really grateful for your support. You guys are awesome!-Haunting Music**

* * *

A blinding headache woke war hero, Hermione Granger. She cursed the morning as she sat in front of the coffee maker, watching the liquid prize drip down. The frustration and anxiety Hermione was dreading so much could be rivaled only by her OWL's. Her first appointment of the day was with him! And the one after her lunch break and right before she left. Hermione used to like Mondays, but three hours with Draco Malfoy caused her to curse the day. As she shuffled around looking for something professional to wear, Hermione thought back on their first session.

 _It had been two weeks after his accident. She had gone in that day sporting a yellow blouse and an annoyingly cheerful attitude. He immediately ticked her off by arriving before her. And she was a half hour early! The next annoying thing he did was fiddle with his tie and his silky blonde hair. They had only been together thirty seconds and Hermione was already ready to throw something._

 _"Interesting," he drawled. "You don't look as prepared as I thought you would be. Naturally I assumed this therapy thing was your idea." Hermione felt blood rush to her cheeks. This man knew exactly how to get under her skin. Malfoy smirked when he saw her face. He knew that she knew that his smirk drove her insane. And unfortunately he seemed to take pleasure in it._ _Sighing, she lead him into her office._

Needless to say the day was a fiasco. Hermione came out looking undignified and Malfoy with a red handprint on his face.

"Alright Malfoy! I get it you think you don't need therapy!" Hermione's headache was back. "But St. Mungo's said you needed it. And I follow hospital orders. So just get over yourself and tell me what happened!" Hermione hated how her voice got shrill whenever she was mad. It hurt even her ears.

"Damn it Granger! Have you ever just stopped to think that just because I hate you doesn't mean I wouldn't do this? Even think that I follow orders too? And if you bring up the Dark Lord I swear I will kill you!" Malfoy's glare grew very intense as he vented. Hermione suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Good. You finally admitted some of your feelings. You're getting the hang of this therapy thing" Malfoy's withering glare gave Hermione a small sense of satisfaction. "Now, who's order's are you under?"

"My boss. My work in the Department is classified and you don't have clearance to know" Malfoy's tone became bitter. He obviously didn't like being sworn to secrecy. "Unlike you, I actually care about my well being. I've been doing research. That's all you need to know." He stalked out of her office.

Hermione slammed her head on her desk. She had just hopped for some answers. A couple of weeks ago Malfoy had asked her why she didn't switch him over to a different therapist. She had just scoffed and insulted him but inside she was confused. Now she knew why. Hermione needed closure. She needed to figure out the mystery that was Draco Malfoy.

* * *

The books at Malfoy Manor always reminded him of Hermione. He supposed it was because of her "bookwormishness" and because she seemed to live in the Hogwart's library. In reality the library at Malfoy Manor was one of the top sources of text in England. A fact that he shared with Granger on a daily basis. He did love to annoy her. It made her face go red and her little hands curl into deadly fists. In all honesty, it made her look like the Weasel. Something else he thought he should share with her.

Draco had been tearing through books for weeks, looking for information about his condition. The Healers at St. Mungo's had already told him the inevitable. That's why he was sent to counseling. They thought him incapable of accepting death. They were right. However, Draco only knew that he wanted to arm himself with as much knowledge about his affliction as possible before the end came.

His condition that is what he called it. He had no idea why it even happened. He knew that his work was important. He knew that he had been touched with the most powerful force in the universe and lived. He knew he was strong but he knew he was dying because of it. He didn't know what it was. He didn't know anything.

Draco gathered all the relevant books and apparated them with him.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter is short. Chapter 3 will be the turning point. Definitely some Dramione action next chapter. I can only see this story being about 4 or 5 chapters long. This is really just warm up for my other, much longer fic. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would update regularly. Needless to say, I don't.**

* * *

To say that Hermione was surprised to come back from her lunch and find a stack of books and a disheveled Malfoy on her desk, was an understatement. She was downright flabbergasted. Her natural tendencies towards sarcasm in surprising situations almost took over before Hermione saw the look in Malfoy's eyes.

They were as close to vulnerable as she had ever seen them. She saw flashes of fear, hurt, rejection, hope, duty, and longing. His emotions were as stormy as his eyes. The raw power of observing his façade drop made him magnetic. Hermione couldn't stop looking into his eyes and it made her speechless. And made her take a step forward.

"I knew you would listen to me when I brought books under your nose" Malfoy almost laughed. His mask was back on. Just not as firmly as before.

"My weakness" she replied simply.

"Okay. In all seriousness now, these are the only relevant books that allude to my condition. I believe it might be unique" a strange tinge of pride colored his words.

"But I thought you couldn't tell me?" Hermione interjected.

"Exactly. Now this chapter explains it as close as anything I've read" His prideful tone was gone. Replaced by apprehension.

"Oh my god! Malfoy! You realize what this is right?"

"Unfortunately" his voice very dry.

"It says that there is no cure. How are you even moving? How are you acting normal? Or at least civil? To anyone?"

"I have the opposite."

"What?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"The man you just read about was running on hate. Kind of like an opposite Horcrux. Instead of putting your soul inside something, the condition allows an emotion to hijack your soul. Except this wasn't willingly. I'm running on a different emotion anyway" Draco said almost lightly.

"So you're running on," Hermione paused. "Love?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Long story" Draco said as he slid into the chair by Hermione's desk.

* * *

The end of his tale left a catatonic Hermione opening and closing her mouth like a fish. It was a full minute before she could begin coherently ranting. "I can't believe the Ministry! Being a test subject violates at least 10 laws in my department alone! How could you not report this? This is barbaric! We are going to cure you and then we-"

"We aren't going to do anything." Draco cut Hermione off with a small smile. "Besides, I-I don't think I can be cured."

"What? No! There has to be a way!" Hermione's brown eyes grew wide when Draco's gray ones dropped to the floor.

"There's a time limit. I can only contain such a powerful emotion for so long. And if there was a way to reverse it, it's too late. I c-can feel it inside me. I feel so fragile now. Like I could explode at any moment. And I feel things now. I get so uncontrollably angry or extremely depressed. Just this morning I was brushing my hair and I felt so happy. I felt like nothing had gone wrong. I-I felt like there was still hope for me." He finished in a breath. His eyes dropped to the floor again. He couldn't look at Hermione's face and see the tears he knew would be there. She was too compassionate. He turned on his heel and left the room.

* * *

 **I'm an awful writer. I'm sorry. School's started and I had no inspiration for this story. Hopefully I will be able to update soon. There's only one chapter left though! I want to thank anybody still reading this story. You're amazing. Please review!**

 **-Haunting Music**


End file.
